Out Of Bounds
by FallingFree10
Summary: A true love story between Arthur and Gwen. Arthur cannot hold his love for Gwen any longer; and so he decided to make one secret move, that would change their, and Camelot's, lives altogether.
1. Secrets

Chapter 1: Secrets

Arthur yawned as he slid out of bed. Merlin stood facing the window, staring with a gaunt face. Arthur frowned slightly, his cheek rising. "Er...Merlin? What is the matter with you, hm? You've been staring at that wood ever since I-" Merlin shot him a quick glance.

"I just don't think you should of killed the poor thing." He said, tears starting to fill up his eyes. "Merlin? Why, are you crying? It was just a bear. I always kill bears, and you never complained before?" Merlin clutched his head and shook it.

"But, Arthur, this one was special! How often do you see a bear with a massive orange belly, huh?" Arthur laughed until tears started to fill _his _eyes. "Not often, I agree, but it's colour doesn't matter! Whether it is red, or blue?" Tears were now streaming down his face, and he was unable to breath because he was laughing so hard. "But...Arthur, you-You don't understand...Please!" He whimpered. "God, Merlin, you are _very _weird sometimes." Merlin brushed the tears out of his eyes, and started to fold up the large trousers lying, flung across the bed. He quickly shoved it into the chest of drawers. "I'll go and get your breakfast, sire." He said, and he practically ran out of the room. But as soon as Merlin was gone, he started to feel the same sadness. Not long later, a knock on the door. "What's for breakfast?" He asked playfully, thinking it would be Merlin. But, to his surprise, it was Gwen. "Sire?" She chuckled, and he pulled an embarrassed smile. She curtsied and he chuckled. "Oh, come on Gwen, You don't have to curtsy! Now," He took her hand and raised his eyebrow. "What's for breakfast again?" He smiled, and delivered a small kiss to her lips. When he broke it, she smiled. "Sausages?" They both laughed. Then Arthur started giving looks around the place, and gently slipped his hand out of hers. "Now, why did you come?" Gwen coughed slightly, and looked down at her feet. "I-I can't remem-" Then her mouth flung open, and she held her hand against her mouth. "A meeting of court! I've made you late! Forgive me, I.." Arthur chuckled.

"No," He said, "_I _made me late." He stoked her cheek smoothly, and planted another kiss on her. Gwen sighed. She loved Arthur, yet she couldn't show it. It was a secret. "Secrets;" She whispered, "Is all our love will ever be." A tear rolled down her cheek, and he walked away, leaving Gwen in tears. _Secrets..._

Down in the kitchens it was stuffy and hot. Merlin snatched two sausages and plopped them onto the plate. He wiped his brow from the sweat and looked around for more food. Eggs were the second ingredient that landed on Merlin's plate. Then chicken, and lettuce.... "Merlin?" Called a smooth, elegant voice. He looked up from the dish he was preparing. "Gwen? What is it?" Noticing his half-prepared dish, she chuckled lightly. "Leave Arthur's breakfast, and come with me." He obeyed, and placed a white cloth over the food. He slid the food inside a cooling cupboard and followed Gwen to the court. "Oh no, there's court meeting..." He shook his head. "Ugh, I hate them!" Gwen laughed.

"Well, Merlin, we're already late."


	2. Jealousy is most unattractive!

**Chapter 2:**

**Jealousy is most Unattractive!**

GWENS POV

"Stupid prince-boy sending me to get breakfast and not telling me there was a meeting so I have to drop everything and hurry upstairs and soon I'll have to go back down stairs to the damn kitchens and pick up that god-damn food and clean it because I think I dropped on the floor. My god." I heard Merlin mutter angrily to himself, as they walked in through the court-room doors. I couldn't help giggling as Merlin ranted on. Uther was chatting to Arthur about something, a concerned look on his face, and also a bit of master. Arthur looked irritated and reluctant, and I immediately got suspicious and confused. At that moment two girls, around the same ages as Arthur and I, came in with bright smiles, following a man in a bright blue robe and tunic. He had a golden crown propped upon his deep auburn hair. He has a short stubble-beard that twisted beneath his pointed chin. He had a wide smile spread across his face, and he lifted his hand up to Uther's, and they shook violently as their hands jumped up and down. "Welcome, Mercius! How pleased I am to see you today on this glorious day." Uther beamed. The two girls where ignoring them, chattering and giggling to each other. One pointed at Arthur - the younger, less beautiful one - and the starting fanning themselves with their hands. It was then I realised how big a threat those girls were to the romantic relationship Arthur and I shared. And I also realised that Arthur was going to go for one of them. As soon as he saw them he had forgotten about me, and suddenly craved those girls to be upon him. I winced as I imagined a picture of the most beautiful girl on-top of Arthur, their lips locked together in a wild, violent kiss, her arms slithering down his body. And he was looking at her. Looking at her like he wanted her _bad. _He probably did. There was no point pretending he still loved me now. Then they moved along up to the Kind, and they stopped giggling to turn and smile charmingly at the King. My gaze followed them. "Princess Helena," He gently laid a hand on her cheek, and she curtsied. And then he turned to the younger, less beautiful, less sophisticated one. "Princess Emilia," He laid his hand on her cheek too, and she also curtsied. "We are delighted to be in your presence, my lord. We are looking forward to our visit here." Helena said. I think I know why she's looking forward to it. I looked up to see the reason, but he surprised me. His gaze had not followed Lady Helena, as I had expected. No, his gaze had stayed exactly where it was. And then I knew it never had been on Lady Helena. The desperate look wasn't conjured up for her. It was for _me_. I cursed quietly at myself, not loud enough even for the Lady Morgana to have heard, who was sitting right under my nose. Why had I thought all that random stuff about him choosing them instead of me? Arthur's not like that! Although, he may have to in the end. I kept the thought out of my head. Then I winced again as Arthur's expression turned into one of pain. I wanted to fly over there, hold his hand and ask what was wrong. But I couldn't. So I just looked at my feet for the rest of the session and thought about all the good times I'd had with Arthur. Like, the days while he was in my home for that tournament. I mean _after _he had kissed me. And the time at that tournament with- I once again winced when I thought of the name- Lady Vivian, and I had visited him in the tent. I enjoyed my time with Arthur now. I remember when I met Merlin. _Who'd want to marry Arthur? _I felt disgusted and ashamed at the 5 words and myself. I know who. _I'd _want to marry Arthur.

Finally the court finished. And I have no idea where the courage came from. But what I did next shocked myself, and probably Arthur too. I looked at both girls. If I had a "Chat" with Helena, I wouldn't be surprised if she scared me a little because she was taller and older than me, so I chose the other lady, the one that was around my age. She looked a little less like she could scare me. I strode right up to her, and she immediately snapped her head to face me, away from her sister. I laid my hand on her arm and glowered at her. "Keep your hands off Arthur!" I growled quietly. The sound surprised me.

"What?"

"You heard what I said!"

"No, sorry, I heard what you said, I'm just confused. I thought she would tell me to do that!" She pointed at Morgana. I could see her point. And then she let out a soft laugh. "Oh, I get it, you just have a crush on him but you can't have him because you're just a poor little servant and he's the strong, handsome, noble prince. So you're going to wait until you are royal, and to do that you need to make sure no-one else gets him in the mean time. Well, guess what. Stop trying, because you're not. You'll never get him, so he's mine. And anyway, Jealousy is _so _unattractive!" My mouth hung open. She was so arrogant!

"It's not like that!" I said, in a half-growl, half-whisper.

"Oh, it isn't hmm?" And with that, she left.


	3. A disagreeable plan

**Chapter 3: A disagreeable Plan**

ARTHURS POV

I couldn't get that stupid worry out of my head. I was being _forced _into something I didn't want to do. I strode back to my chambers afterwards. There was one person I hope to see in there, but I knew I wouldn't see them. Instead, as I threw my door open with an enormous amount of power and anger, Merlin was there. Wrapping up my clothes. _Merlin. _One of the people I knew and didn't want to see right now. "Morning Sire." Merlin seemed really annoyed and frustrated. Maybe even bored. Hey, that was normal. But the look on his face wasn't. He looked...Love-sick. How I did the day I had to leave Gwen behind, in her house. We couldn't ever bond again. But we do anyway, cause I don't give a damn about that rank-in-court crap. Still though, we did have to make sure my father didn't find out. He wouldn't understand. At all. This fact is damn annoying. Even if he did, he would have to say no. "Morning Merlin." I muttered. I glanced at him under my lashes, and he looked so _sad._ Merlin is only ever sad when someone he loves is dying. Like his mother. He cares about her more than himself. "Hungry?" He muttered back. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, and made an effort to force a fake smile onto his face. "Ok Merlin, I know that smile is fake. What is wrong with you today?" Merlin looked slightly taken back, then frowned. He shook his head, and I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hated it when he was like this. Being so emotional and annoying. "Nothing...?"

I growled slightly.

"Merlin! What's wrong! Please tell me!" He closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose and lips. "It's just...Mor..." He didn't want to finish the sentence. Mor? What the hell is Mor? "Who is Mor?" I asked with a deep frown. Merlin snorted, and sighed, rubbing his temple with his hand. "I have no idea who 'Mor' is? Who I'm talk about is-" I heard the door click. I growled with frustration._ Just _as I was about to get answers from Merlin. Though my growl abruptly stopped when I saw who was standing at the door, her hands together by her hips, fidgeting nervously. _Gwen_. When Merlin finally looked away from my face and over to Gwen's, he left. Good. And then we were alone.

I decided to keep my tone reasonable and my body to myself for a bit. "Hello, Gwen." I grinned slightly. He smiled a little too. But she was concerned, mostly. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, and my body no longer was under control. I came up to her and gently put my hands around her waist. She looked down at the position my hands were in a placed hers on my back. I was happy that I was only wearing my tunic right now, and not a jacket or armour. It would make her hands uncomfortable. "What was wrong at court? You looked-" She hesitated slightly, and continued. "In pain." And I knew what she was talking about. I sighed and looked up the ceiling. "Something...I have to do." I answered, using careful words. "Something I don't like, and something you're not going to like." She pulled me in closer.

"What?"


End file.
